Spider's Web
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Songfic to "Spider's Web" by Katie Melua. Drizzt ponders about the racial differences between the drow and the surface-elves. Who's at fault, really?


**Author's Note: **Hey hey! This is my first songfic, please be nice... One-shot where Drizzt Do'Urden ponders about the racial differences between the drow and the surface-elves. Maybe the drow weren't as evil as the surface-elves said they were? Greatly inspired by the black/white situation in the past and now in the real world, as I kinda "made" the drow a bit nicer. Drizzt believes them to be nicer, though... Lovely song by Katie Melua, haven't heard it yet, get it and listen! Feel like crying every time :'(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or the Forgotten Realms. I do not own Katie Melua, and I certainly don't own the racial conflicts between black/white! Then I would probably be dead, but hey, I'm not!

* * *

**Spider's Web**

Drizzt watched as the silver moon set on the black sky of night. There it was again. The contrasts of black and white. The shining and welcomed light of the moon against the feared dark of the night. As much as he loved to watch the night sky, it kept reminding him on the racial difference between his own kin and the surface elves. The dark elves were evil, merciless and feared. Their black skin was like the night sky. All the same. But the presence of a surface elf, who was pale and golden, brought hope and safety, just like the moon on a cold night. That's why the dark elves were hated by the surface-dwellers. They hated the surface-elves in return.

_If a black man is racist, is it okay?  
When it's the white man's racism that made him that way,  
Because the bully's the victim they say,  
By some sense they're all the same. _

Why do they all hate each other? Drizzt wondered. He knew that the surface-dwellers hated the drows for their wickedness, but that was actually their own fault long back in history. They drove the drows down in the dark, and into the clutches of Lloth. Why had they done that? What could the drow possibly have done to enrage the surface-elves like that? They didn't kill anymore than the surface-elves, so why bother? After all, when Drizzt thought about it, the only major difference in the races was their skin colour.

_Because the line between,  
Wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread,  
From a spider's web.  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind. _

How come I'm good, while the rest of my race is evil? Drizzt wondered again. Because I was raised by Zack, he kept telling himself. Only the memories and lessons from childhood made the drows evil. They could all be good, Drizzt thought. They could all be good, just like the surface-elves. Two different races gives a million of pictures in my mind, simply out of memories.

_I could tell you to go to war,  
Or I could march for peace and fighting no more,  
How do I know which is right,  
And I hope he does when he sends you to fight. _

While the drows believed in Lloth and threats to achieve their wishes, the surface-elves used their good reputation and kind nature to give a message. Yet, both fought when they needed. Both could take lives. Which reason was the right to kill in the war between black and white back then, the thousand years ago? Which king had a proper reason to send armies? Drizzt pondered while unsheating a dagger.

_Because the line between wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web,  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind._

He traced the dagger across his hand before creating a small cut on the size of a thread from a spider's web. Red blood started to appear. A thin line of red in the black skin. The same blood, Drizzt thought. This is the same red blood shared by both black and white. Why are we then so different according to the others?

_Should we act on a blame?  
Or should we chase the moments away?  
Should we live?  
Should we give?  
Remember forever the guns and the feathers in time. _

Or perhaps we are different, Drizzt thought. The drow might all be borned evil. They might be borned to pass on the wickedness in the world. Maybe the drow all act on instinct when they kill? Maybe the surface-elves were all right to drive us down in the dark. Yes, they might have been. These were the thoughts of Drizzt Do'Urden as he shed a tear at the racial differences and the wars caused by it in the past, and possibly in the future. All the lives who were and would be lost. All because of the contrast of black and white.

_Because the line between wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web,  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind.  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind_

_

* * *

_

You like? Please tell me you did! If I'm totally screwed here, please tell me why, and I will fix it! (I hope)

Deadly Caellie


End file.
